Virtually Connected
by FlaminkoMage
Summary: Lucy Heartfilia met Levy McGarden online. She never expected their friendship to bloom like it did.


**Exactly one year ago, I met a really sweet girl with amazing art who for some strange reason, read my stories. XD We kinda clicked; one thing led to another, and now I can proudly consider her my best friend.**

 **So, I wrote this for her, and reenacted this one year with our favorite fandom.**

 **I hope you enjoy. :)**

* * *

The two had met on Valentine's Day.

Lucy Heartfilia. Levy McGarden.

 _SummerCelestial. SolidScript8._

They had met by chance. Lucy was a mediocre fanfiction writer, who wrote the occasional fic or two and posted them on her website. Levy, on the other hand, was an artist new to the _Fairy Tail_ fandom, and maintained her own blog that was pretty new to the internet.

Today was a pretty normal day. Lucy had decided to be a little productive for once and work on the latest chapter of one of her stories, when she got a notification on her phone. She picked it up, looking on her home screen and noticing the notification stated that she had gotten a comment on her profile.

Lucy smiled. She always loved reading comments left by her readers. She quickly opened a new tab on her laptop, clicking over to her page and scrolling down to read it.

Lucy didn't recognize the penname from the comments section of her stories, so the user must have been new to her work.

 **[SolidScript8: Hey! I just wanted to tell you that I've read a few of your stories, and decided to make a little fanart! I hope you like it!]**

Lucy was more than pleased to see a link to the person's art blog. She eagerly clicked it, excited to see what the user had made for her.

Her eyes widened and her jaw dropped as she looked upon the drawing.

It was _amazing_. It was a simple colored piece of Lucy herself using a quill and ink to write out on a scroll of paper. Besides her, there was a bright pink mug with the words 'I love fanfiction' engraved onto it.

Lucy had uploaded a picture of a computer-generated image of herself, which she guessed the drawing was based off of. Of course, she was much too self-concious and shy to upload a picture of what she actually looked like, but she thought what she had would suffice.

This person, though, had completely mopped the floor with her artwork. Lucy had to blink back her astonishment from the piece.

She quickly went back to her profile page and replied to the comment.

 **[SummerCelestial: OH MY GOSH I JUST MENTALLY SCREAMED! Ahhh you're** _ **so talented**_ **! Argh this looks so incredible I'm literally in tears! Thank you so so so much! *dies* ]**

She grinned to herself as the message was posted. Lucy knew exactly what do next. She had to set it as her new profile image. She swiftly clicked into her settings and changed her current picture, a manga cap from _Fairy Tail_ , to the image the person had made for her.

Lucy sighed as it was set, going back to _SolidScript8_ 's profile and taking a look at it. She was right; the user was still fairly new to the site. Lucy noticed that there was a story in the library of the user, so she eagerly clicked it and took a look.

It was a multi-chapter fic based on one of her favorite pairings! _SolidScript8_ had written something for the two main characters, and their very popular shipping.

Well, it looked like Lucy had found herself something to do for the rest of the night.

…

The next morning, Lucy groaned as her eyes continued to want to shut. She didn't let them though. There was only one more chapter of _SolidScript8_ 's story, and she was completely hooked. She quickly read through it, smiling widely as the two main characters sealed their love with a kiss and finally got together.

Needless to say, Lucy was squealing in her static place on the bed. She had momentarily forgot about the all-nighter she had just pulled and her mind was completely focused on the wonderful story she had just read.

Her brains started clogging as she decided what approach to take with her comment. She could either be really straight forward and tell her exactly what she thought of it, or she could be subtle and offer the opinion of a fellow author.

Of course, she decided the first one.

 **[SummerCelestial: I totally didn't just pull an all-nighter reading your story. Man, this was sooo good! The characterization was completely perfect, and the in-chapter art you included was breathtaking! (How do you art, Senpai). :) It was a little off in the grammar department, but other than that, this really was a splendid piece!]**

Lucy put away her phone and snuggled into her covers, ready to get a bit of sleep, the story still on her mind.

Four hours later, Lucy awoke and instantly checked her phone. She wondered if _SolidScript8_ had replied to her comment, and if she did, Lucy wondered what she had said.

Lucy clicked into her notifications, smiling upon seeing the reply picture next to the story she had read the previous night. _SolidScript8_ had replied to her barely an hour ago, which gave Lucy a general sense of their time difference.

 **[SolidScript8: Uhhh wow I can't believe you actually read this. XD Thank you so much! Coming from such an amazing author, that really makes me happy. (And wut are you talking about, senpai. U r da only senpai here lmao).]**

Lucy couldn't help but grin at that. Deciding she would reply later, Lucy got out of bed and went to make herself breakfast.

…

 _HeavensRequip_ was another one of Lucy's friends. She, _WaterNebula_ , _SheDevil_ , and _PassTheBooze_ were a group of close pals, but Lucy thought that there was going to be a new addition to their squad soon.

 **[SummerCelestial: Hey girls!]**

 **[HeavensRequip: Hello, Lucy.]**

 **[WaterNebula: Lucy! Hello!]**

 **[SheDevil: Hi Celestial!]**

 **[PassTheBooze: Yo, Lucy.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: I met a girl the other day, and I kinda maybe wanted you two to meet her? She's super fun and nice friendo of mine!]**

 **[HeavensRequip: Sure. Go ahead and add her to the chat.]**

 **[WaterNebula: Juvia doesn't have a problem with it~!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Okay! Thanks, girls!]**

 _ **SummerCelestial has added SolidScript8 to the chat.**_

 **[SummerCelestial: Meet my new friend!]**

 **[SolidScript8: Uhh… hey!]**

 **[HeavensRequip: Hello there, friend of Lucy's.]**

 **[SolidScript8: Hi! You can call me Solid!]**

 **[SheDevil: Hmm… I'm going to call you Scripty!]**

 **[SolidScript8: Wait… wut?]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Haha, okay, Solid. Welcome to the group!]**

 **[WaterNebula: Juvia is very pleased to meet you, Solid!]**

 **[PassTheBooze: Are ya' old enough to drink yet?]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Cana!]**

 **[SolidScript8: Uhh… I'm not, lmao.]**

 **[PassTheBooze: Awww too bad. So it's still only Mira and I who are old enough.]**

 **[HeavensRequip: I only have another year, Cana. Don't act like it's a bad thing. I'm content with keeping myself away from alcohol for a while, honestly.]**

 **[PassTheBooze: Erza, you're no fun.]**

Lucy giggled as she closed out of the app, ready to go back to her laptop and write something fluffy. She didn't know why, but she was in the mood for some romance.

…

Time flew by, and _SolidScript8_ quickly became one of Lucy's best friends. Erza, Cana, and Mira were going to college soon, which made her dread the disappearance of her friends. Luckily, _SolidScript8_ and _WaterNebula_ were still in school, same as her.

Lucy went over to the artist's blog, grinning silently to herself when she saw a new piece posted on the front page. Eagerly, Lucy clicked into it, marvelling at the different colors and strokes her friend had put into it. The effort was clear, and Lucy couldn't help but feel proud of her friend. She also noticed that it already had one comment by Juvia. Man, that girl was fast.

 **WaterNebula: Wahhh Juvia loves this! Solid did an amazing job!**

Lucy couldn't help but agree with her.

 **SummerCelestial: I have to agree with what Juvia said. Solid, stop being so good!**

Lucy went back to the blank document in another tab, trying to think of a new plotline to delve into. Her real life wasn't helping either, since it had become so _boring_ over the past few weeks. Usually, she could find some sort of inspiration from what was going on at school, but nothing interesting had been happening as of late.

"Lucy!" her dad called from downstairs. "Come down for a minute! I want to show you something!"

Well, she had nothing better to do.

"Coming, Dad!" she yelled, closing her laptop, grabbing her phone, and making her way downstairs to where her dad was sitting.

Jude turned to her. "There's this really old movie that I used to love watching as a child. I want you to watch it with me!"

Lucy sighed. "Alright, but can I use my laptop?" she asked hopefully. Maybe, she would find some sort of inspiration from this film and turn it into words on her document. Jude nodded, shooing her away.

"Okay, but be quick! I'm starting it!" he said, grabbing a bag of popcorn and giving it to her. "Put this in the microwave too, while you're at it."

Lucy rolled her eyes. "How can I refuse," she deadpanned, doing as her father ordered her to and running upstairs to grab her computer. Once she did, she settled down in a seat a few feet away from her father, and turned her eyes to the screen.

Needless to say, Lucy didn't need her laptop at all throughout the duration of the movie. It was just so _good_ , she couldn't take her eyes off the screen.

Of course, the minute she got back upstairs, she opened her files and started making a plan for a brand new multi-chapter fic, based completely on the movie.

Suddenly, she remembered a message she got from a certain someone a few weeks prior to today.

 **SolidScript8: If you ever need cover art, or any art for your stories, I'd be more than willing to help you out!**

As fast as her fingers could type, she opened her messaging app and clicked _SolidScript8_ 's name.

 **[SummerCelestial: Hey Solid! I'm planning out a new multi-chapter fic on the main pairing in** _ **Fairy Tail**_ **! I was wondering if you'd like to do some art for it?]**

Her reply was almost instant.

 **[SolidScript8: Yes! Yes yes yes! I'd love to!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Okay, cool! I'll link you to the plan for the fic, and a description of what I would like! Mind you, it's a** _ **little**_ **complicated.]**

 **[SolidScript8: I'm sure it can't be too bad. Lemme have at it!]**

And soon, _SolidScript8_ was doing chapter art for Lucy's newest story.

…

 _I love your story! And the cover, too!_

 _Woahhh that cover art is really something! Great story! I'm looking forward to where this is going._

 _Amazing work for the first chapter! Who made the cover art?_

 _Will we be seeing more of that artist in this story?_

 _Love it! Love the art too!_

 _Mad props to whoever made that cover art!_

Lucy scrolled through the comments section of the first chapter of the story. She had just posted it a little over an hour ago, and it already had almost twenty comments!

Lucy grinned as she replied to each and every one of them, tagging _SolidScript8_ in her comments to let her readers know who drew the art.

She went to her messaging app, shooting the girl a quick text.

 **[SummerCelestial: OMG Solid! Everyone loves the art you made! Thank you soooo much again!]**

 **[SolidScript8: Haha no problem! :) I'm glad everyone likes it!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Like it?! They absolutely adore it!]**

 **[SolidScript8: Thanks! Also, I'm working on the next chapter's art. Would you like to screen share with me?]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Like a stream?]**

 **[SolidScript8: Yep!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Sure! I'd love to! Just send me the stream code and I'll join right away!]**

Lucy waited impatiently for Solid to finish setting up. She was itching with excitement. She had, of course, joined a few writing streams here and there, but never with art. She didn't have many artist friends, after all.

 **[SolidScript8: All set! Here's the code!]**

Lucy grinned, entering the code into her streaming platform and waiting for the screen to load.

Her browser instantly exploded with color. Lucy's eyes widened as her screen showed Solid's screen. She could see the color palette, and the way her mouse moved.

Lucy opened up the stream chat to type a message.

 **Summer Celestial: Hey friendo!**

On the screen, Lucy saw Solid's mouse move to a corner and become the typing symbol.

 **Solid Script: Heya Summer! What's a friendo?**

Lucy giggled.

 **Summer Celestial: An awesome way to address your friends as, silly!**

 **Solid Script: Riiight, well. I'm going to keep working! Tell me what you think!**

 **Summer Celestial: Okay!**

Lucy's eyes roamed the screen. It looked like Solid used the same type of computer as her, but she still hadn't updated to the latest software yet. She cast a sneaky glance at all of Solid's drawing tabs, stopping at the one she was working on right now.

 _Chapter two art. User: Levy McGarden._

Lucy blinked.

Levy? Was that Solid's real name?

 **Summer Celestial: Levy McGarden? Is that your real name?**

Lucy saw Solid's mouse start circling in different directions before it went back to the corner and turned into the typing cursor.

 **Solid Script: Whaaat? How did you find out?**

 **Summer Celestial: It says so on your tabs. XD**

 **Solid Script: … YOU STALKER!**

 **Summer Celestial: Bahahaha I'm just joking around with you! I won't tell anyone, promise!**

 **Solid Script: Alright then,** _ **Lucy Heartfilia.**_

Lucy then burst into a fit of giggles.

 **Summer Celestial: It's a really pretty name, though!**

 **Solid Script: Thanks. XD I really love your name too.**

 **Summer Celestial: You wouldn't mind if I called you Levy in our private chats, right?**

 **Solid Script: Nah, it's cool. I can call you Lucy, right?**

 **Summer Celestial: Yep!**

…

Lucy was completely, utterly, pissed off.

School had started again, which meant she had a bunch of new classes with new people. Unfortunately, someone she didn't really like was in a bunch of them. Rather, someone she saw as annoying.

Lucy instantly grabbed her phone and went to talk to her best friend.

 **[SummerCelestial: AGH! I'm so angry!]**

It had been seven months since the two had met, and they had gotten dangerously close. Lucy now considered Levy her best friend ever, both in real life and online. Even if she hadn't met the girl, (she lived on the other side of Japan), she still trusted her with all of her secrets.

 **[SolidScript8: What is it, Lu?]**

 **[SummerCelestial: You know how school started a few days ago? Well, turns out an old friendo of mine is in a bunch of my classes.]**

 **[SolidScript8: Oh… do you not like this friend of yours?]**

 **[SummerCelestial: *friendo, and nah, it isn't that. He just really really gets on my nerves.]**

 **[SolidScript8:** _ **He?**_ **Oh my gosh! Does this mean I can finally ship you with someone?!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: DON'T YOU EVEN DARE!]**

 **[SolidScript8: Too late! So, what's this mysterious guy's name?]**

 **[SummerCelestial: I HATE YOU, LEVY!]**

 **[SolidScript8: Heh. I knowww ;) ]**

Lucy rolled her eyes.

 **[SummerCelestial: Anyway, his name is Natsu. We were friends back in our first year of high school… but he was really annoying and I didn't like him.]**

 **[SolidScript8: It's true love.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: I DIDN'T NEED THAT!]**

 **[SolidScript8: Please just get married already.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: UGHHHHHHHH I DON'T LIKE YOU!]**

 **[SolidScript8: Have babies and name them Levy-chan.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: … I WILL START TALKING ABOUT GAJEEL IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP.]**

 **[SolidScript8: YOU WOULDN'T DARE.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: OH YES I WOULD. GAJEEL AND LEVY SITTIN IN A TREE…]**

 **[SolidScript8: I swear if you even think about finishing that sentence.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: K]**

 **[SummerCelestial: I]**

 **[SummerCelestial: S]**

 **[SolidScript8: SHUT UP RIGHT NOW.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: S]**

 **[SummerCelestial: FINE. But you know it's trueeee.]**

 **[SolidScript8: It isn't true at all!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: He approaches you after class! I totally ship it!]**

 **[SolidScript8: Lucy and Natsu sitting in a tree…]**

 **[SummerCelestial: 'Kay we're done here SEE YA FRIENDO.]**

 **[SolidScript8: Oi! OIOIOI! COME BACK!]**

 **[SolidScript8: STOP DITCHING ME ALL THE TIME!]**

 **[SolidScript8: YOU'RE SUCH A DITCH-YO-FRIEND.]**

 **[SolidScript8: NOT A DITCH-YO-FRIEND** _ **O**_ **. A DITCH-YO-FRIEND.]**

 **[SolidScript8: Goodness gracious what is wrong with me.]**

…

Nowadays, conversations between the two were mainly about Natsu and Gajeel. And the occasional battle between which animal was the better out of manatees and flamingos.

Lucy was always able to convince her best friend that the latter was always the better choice.

Mostly.

Sometimes.

Okay, never.

Other times, their conversations were some of the most randomest things ever.

Like today, for example.

 **[SummerCelestial: My dad packed these super weird beans in my bento box today.]**

 **[SolidScript8: Really? My mom made me a delicious bento for today!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Wow, thanks, Levy.]**

 **[SolidScript8: You're welcome, Lu!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Hey, you should totally write a fanfiction! It's been forever since the last time you wrote one.]**

 **[SolidScript8: Yeah… no. I think I'll just stick to drawing. Writing is your forte, after all.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: I WILL CONVINCE YOU IF IT IS THE LAST THING I DO.]**

 **[SolidScript8: Yeah yeah, we'll see. Anyway, can you call?]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Sure.]**

Lucy quickly opened up her laptop and clicked into the Skype app. It was rare for the two of them to both have an opportunity to talk using a call feature, so when they did, Lucy made sure to cherish it.

She quickly opened up Levy's contact and typed into the chat.

 **Lucy Heartfilia: Hello my friendo.**

 **Levy McGarden: STAHP WITH THE FRIENDOS!**

Lucy giggled, opening up the Skype emoticons and clicking the monkey that looked like he was dancing in place.

 **Lucy Heartfilia: We really need to name this monkey friend of ours.**

 **Levy McGarden: I'm not really good with names hehe.**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: You kidding? You're really good at coming up with names!**

 **Levy McGarden: Let's talk using the call feature!**

 **Lucy Heartfilia: Okie.**

 _ **Levy McGarden is requesting to voice call you…**_

Lucy quickly clicked the accept button and plugged in her headphones.

"Hey, Lucy!" Levy's voice rang out. Lucy instantly grinned upon hearing her.

"Hiya, Levs," she greeted.

"So, why don't you come up with the name for the monkey?" Levy asked. Lucy could hear the faint rustling of papers.

"Um…" Lucy blanched. "Boo… boo. Yeah. Boo Boo."

The line went dead silent. Lucy squirmed in her seat as she waited for the girl to respond.

"I'm sorry, but what did you just say?" Levy asked.

Lucy giggled. "Boo Boo. I said we should name the monkey Boo Boo."

"I swear, Lucy. I will blame all my typos on this Boo Boo monkey," Levy said. Lucy laughed.

"Good. I blame Boo Boo for all my typing errors," she said.

"Um. Remind me never to let you come up with names ever again," Levy said with a short chuckle. "How long did that even take you? Four… maybe five seconds?"

"I'll soon be known worldwide for my five second names," Lucy muttered.

Levy laughed at that. "You can say that again."

This lead to the two girls chatting on and on about pointless things. Sharing stories that they hadn't told the other about yet, Levy teasing Lucy about Natsu, Lucy teasing Levy about Gajeel. The list just went on and on.

Then, Levy started humming something.

"We were making parody songs in class today," she said.

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I had to make one for 'All the Single Ladies'," Levy continued.

"All the single pigs," Lucy blurted out.

She could almost hear the tension in the air.

"All the single _what_?" Levy questioned, her voice getting louder through Lucy's headphones.

"Um… I dunno. That seemed like a fitting thing to say in that moment," Lucy tried explaining.

Levy seemed like she was stuttering, before her speech erupted into laughter.

"Lu.. cy!" she screeched. "You're too much! I never want to hear that outta your mouth again!"

"All the single pigs," Lucy started to sing.

"NO!" Levy screamed.

"All the single pigs," Lucy continued as if she heard nothing.

"DON'T YOU DARE CONT-"

"All the single pigs," Lucy said, her lips lifting into a smile.

"AGHH MY EARS!"

"Now put your cloven hooves up!"

"STOP IT!"

"If you liked it then you shoulda' put a… chicklet on it," Lucy sung.

"WHAT?!"

"All the single pigs-" Lucy started again, but was cut off by the aggravated girl on the other end of the line.

"I have nothing to say to you anymore," Levy said. Lucy could hear her fingers tapping on her desk. "Except this; what the heck is a _chicklet_?"

"I have absolutely no clue!"

By the time they hung up, Lucy had the biggest smile on her face. She always loved talking to Levy, no matter how long it was for.

Just then, her door swung open and her dad came marching in, holding out a bowl of pears. He set them on her desk, before exiting the room again.

Lucy quirked an eyebrow at her closed door, opening her messaging app the moment he left.

 **[SummerCelestial: My dad just came in and gave me a bowl of pears. So I guess I'm eating pears now.]**

 **[SolidScript8: That was so random.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Well, I do love me some pears.]**

 **[SolidScript8: And that was even more random.]**

…

Then, Juvia suddenly left.

Lucy and Levy weren't exactly sure why, since the three of them had sort of formed their own squad after Mira, Erza, and Cana had disappeared for school.

All Lucy could remember was opening Juvia's blog one day, and seeing a goodbye post with a bunch of apologies.

Juvia had gone to their group chat on the messaging app to give Lucy and Levy a proper goodbye, but the two girls were heartbroken anyway. After all, Juvia had said that she would not be back for a really long time.

After their tearful break up, Lucy didn't know what to do. Juvia was gone, and Levy and her were the only ones left.

Naturally, they started talking more.

They spoke privately, on their own chat, getting closer and closer every day.

And soon, they were best friends.

One day, Lucy got an ingenious idea.

 **[SummerCelestial: Remember how I said I would convince you? You should write a fic! I haven't seen one from your end in** _ **ages**_ **!]**

 **[SolidScript8: Yeah no.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Awww why not?]**

 **[SolidScript8: Because I can't write anything for my life!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: That isn't true! I happen to think you're an excellent author!]**

 **[SolidScript8: Nope. Nope. Nope not happening.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Too late. The decision has been made.]**

 **[SolidScript8: OI! Who's decision was this?!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Yours, of course.]**

 **[SolidScript8: Lucyyyyy.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Levyyyyy.]**

 **[SolidScript8: Luuuccccyyyyy.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: Leeeevvvvyyyyy.]**

 **[SolidScript8: But LUCYYYYYY!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: No arguments LEVYYYYY!]**

 **[SolidScript8: AGHH FINE!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: *Flips hair* Lucy prevails, like always.]**

 **[SolidScript8: I HATE YOU!]**

 **[SummerCelestial: A lie. You love me.]**

 **[SolidScript8: REALLY? Because the last time I checked, I really really hated you.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: That was** _ **last**_ **time. This is** _ **this**_ **time.]**

 **[SolidScript8: FINE! GIMME A STUPID PROMPT.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: With pleasure… hm… how about something with the playboy crashing on their date?]**

 **[SolidScript8: … Okay. Sure, whatever.]**

Lucy grinned to herself.

Mission accomplished.

 **[SummerCelestial: Oh and I finally got around to watching that anime you recommended.]**

 **[SolidScript8: REALLY?! Yay! What did you think?]**

 **[SummerCelestial: I LOVED IT SO MUCH LEVY THANKYOUTHANKYOU!]**

Lucy was still grinning in her seat from the show Levy had recommended her to watch a few days ago.

 **[SolidScript8: I have a few more recommendations, if you'd like to hear them.]**

 **[SummerCelestial: You know how I'll probably watch some other stuff before watching your recs.]**

 **[SolidScript8: TRUE! AND IT'S SO ANNOYING!]**

Every time Levy would recommend an anime to Lucy, she'd put it at the bottom of her watchlist and look around for other ones that Levy hadn't watched. Then, she'd watch them, and recommend them to _Levy_ , who would get frustrated that Lucy wasn't watching the ones she had told her to watch, but also happy to have new anime to add to her To Do list.

 **[SolidScript8: Let's watch something together!]**

Lucy sighed.

Sure, they had their small disagreements, and sure, they teased each other to no end, but Lucy was happy.

She was really, really happy to have made a friend like Levy.

* * *

 _Happy Valentine's Day, Northern. Thanks for putting up with me this past year, and for being my best friend._


End file.
